


My son, the genie - alternative ending

by strawberriesapples



Category: I Dream of Jeannie
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-11-30 00:05:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberriesapples/pseuds/strawberriesapples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeannie and Major Nelson got very cozy together at the end of the episode "My son, the genie". What could happen if Harold hadn't come back?</p>
            </blockquote>





	My son, the genie - alternative ending

Relieved that everything turned out fine, Major Nelson finally took a seat in the blue chair. Just as he was breathing deeply, Jeannie popped in his lap. He hadn't quite gotten used to that, but he sure liked it.  
"It was a lovely party, Master."  
He laughed. It really had been a successful evening!   
"You were here?"  
"Oh, yes, and I saw everything and you were wonderful! You should be the president!" she said, "poking" his chin, his nose and his forehead. She had such a cute way of making him smile, sometimes.  
He laughed and said "It was grea- Har- where's Harold?"  
"Oh, he has gone." That was brilliant!  
"For good?"   
"For good!"  
"Are you sure?" He wasn't sure of that...  
"I am sure, Master!  
He laughed even more heartily and said "All right, let's celebrate! I'll open a bottle of champagne, and..."  
He hadn't even finished saying that when they heard a noise that sounded a lot like thunder and felt the house shake a little. They got startled but then a bottle of champagne appeared on Jeannie's lap. "Oh, you are welcome, Haji! And thanks!" She said, looking up.   
"Haji?"   
"Yes, Master!"   
"Oh! How about that! Thanks, Haji!" he said, laughing again and looking up as well.  
"I am sorry for all the trouble I caused you today, Master." she said, looking very serious.   
"Oh, that's all right, Jeannie. It wasn't your fault. You just did the best you could. I mean, what would have happened if you had sent Harold away?"  
"Oh, please, Master, you would not want to know."   
He shuddered. "I think you're right. Give me this bottle," he said, taking the bottle from her, "and let's celebrate!"  
"Yes!" she said, excited, and made a glass appear in each of her hands. He poured them the champagne and said, "Here's to... beautiful, old genies." She smiled and they clinked glasses. After they each took a sip of the champagne, he said, a little high from all the excitement of the evening and all the liquor(what's a dinner party without fine wine?), "I don't know what I would do without you, Jeannie." She smiled and said, sweetly, "Oh, Master... I am here to help you." Apparently she was a little high from the champagne too, because she put her left arm around him and kissed him on the cheek. She was warm, she smelled wonderful and she was sitting comfortably on his lap. This was too much for him. Without thinking of what he was going to say next, he blurted, "I am thinking of... a wonderful way... to thank you..." She batted her eyes and said "Really? And what is that?" in the most sensual voice he had ever heard. He put his arms around her and kissed her, deeply. Oh, yes. He was definitely high. The kiss lasted longer than usual and he pulled away from her slowly, staring at those deep blue eyes. They were bigger and darker than usual and looked back at him in a very "un-Jeannie" way. She bit her bottom lip, cupped his left cheek with her right hand and... kissed him back. He felt a little pain at the bottom of his stomach and in another region "down south" after she started to plant little kisses down his neck and softly scratch his chest through his shirt. He closed his eyes and moaned. As she was going back to his cheek, he kissed her again, hard, and suddenly remembered she was showing a lot of bare skin right then. He put his hands around her waist and did the same things she’d been doing to him: he carressed the lower part of her back and kissed her neck. He heard her moan, "Ohh, Master..." and he couldn't take it anymore. He loved her with all his heart, it was time he stopped fooling himself. There was a time he couldn't even imagine being married to her but now the thought came to his mind more often than he'd allow it. And people loved Jeannie. Roger loved her(sometimes a little too much), Dr Bellows was very fond of her every single time he met her and his mother adored her. And she loved him so much, ever since she set eyes on him. He had nothing to lose. He looked deep into her eyes and said, "Jeannie... I..." But she interrupted him.  
"Do not say it", she said. "I understand you." and kissed him again. Making a mighty effort he broke the kiss, stood up suddenly with her in his arms(which made her go "Ooh!" and giggle) and carried her to his bedroom.


End file.
